


There is No Emotion

by Raven2547



Series: There is the Force [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Prologue, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven2547/pseuds/Raven2547
Summary: Joshua Faraday's lived a normal life for a knight. It's about to get more interesting.





	

The control classes at the temple were always easiest. His teachers always said that as a youngling his ability to recognize the presence of the force in himself, in his environment, and use it was very advanced. Tutaminis, the absorption of energy, was where he initially struggled--and still did as an adult. It's a good thing a Jedi never stops learning. Altus Sopor and Curato Salva were more up his alley--focusing to the point of invisibility and healing yourself? What kid wouldn't be interested? Maybe that was a clue about his difference from his peers. While others tried to balance their skills he had no qualms of improving one over the other, barely scraping by in one and excelling in another. 

When they recited the creed in class every day, he mumbled along with everyone else, convinced of the altruism of the order and the compassion of Jedi. His room, like everyone else's was spartan and almost sterile. No earthly possessions. The life of an ascetic was a plain one, but also one free of stress. Joshua never worried for his belongings, for he had none. He never worried for his family, for he had none. But he did worry for his friends, his comrades of the temple. When he proceeded to the rank of padowan almost two full years before his friends he felt pride. His master said a little pride was ok, but to allow it to transform into arrogance was where danger lay. He took that to heart (kind of) knowing he could and would be knocked down if he ever stood too high. 

After eight long years of being a padowan, at nineteen he was ready and eager to become a knight. His wish was granted and he was immediately dispatched to help with small sects of Sith in the south aiding the war effort. Here, in the warzone and later a time of rebirth, his views of the Order were questioned--if the Jedi were so compassionate, how could they have allowed this to happen? A lot of the people he helped were grateful, even happy, to see him. He aided fellow Jedi in moving large obstacles from roads, defended against small time rebels, and helped rebuild parts of the south. His dedication to the temple never waned--he was helping. A Jedi's duty was to serve, he'd tell the questioners, and serving comes in many flavors. 

When he worked on the reconstruction, the other knights often had him as the go-between for the townsfolk. Faraday was known for being a genial guy, and for a Jedi pretty lax and personable--it wasn't every day you could get a templar to play cards and drink with you while discussing the newly built bridge. Maybe that was another red flag, a mark on his record. People liked him, liked the way he indulged as they did. He was folksy; people always felt like he not only knew what was happening but that he understood how they felt about it all, even when he really didn't. 

After his twenty-eighth summer came and went, he was summoned to the council. He wondered to himself if he would be granted the honor of a mastery on the way up the temple stairs. His saber skills were more than fair, but he was better with a gun. While he wasn't always wise or even particularly bright, he could always admit it. Sure he had a few hang-ups--he got drunk and gambled and smoked, none of which a Jedi should do--but who didn't? (Most everyone, come to find out...) As it happened, he was given a mastery, but most everyone knew and recognized it as more honorary than anything. It wasn't spiteful or in doubt of him, just factual. 

Joshua Faraday was not council material. 

Yeah, he was a good swordsman and taught classes to younglings in control and harnessing the force, but there was a reason he was never permitted (or asked for) a padowan of his own. His propensity to emotion, particularly his rash decision making and tendency to indulge himself would be a risk to other younglings exposed to him--and that was fine, he really couldn't disagree with that. They did not doubt his dedication to the cause. He had slain his fair share of Sith and brought in many new children to the order to become acolytes. The force led him to the sensitive and he led them to the Temple. The elders just did not see him as... an authority figure. But, to ease whatever slight might be perceived by him or any of his non-Jedi friends, they did give him the honor of using his location skills in the field. 

It would be his job to find those sensitive--this time he'd be on the payroll instead of just a member of the Order--and either get them a representative or, if they were nearer to a Temple, convince them to offer up their child to the Force. Through the years since he'd been given this job, almost six now, he'd combed a good portion of lower Canada and the east coast of the US, sending no less than fifty children to the Northern Temple. 

___________________________

It's summer when he gets to the little town of Amaretto. They've got quite a few little kids for a boom town, but as usual only one or two are even a little sensitive, and even those two don't warrant much interest. He shrugs and leaves the little schoolhouse, the eyes of a few children and more adults straying to his belt where his saber hangs sheathed, mostly hidden by his vest. The saloon looks pretty inviting in the midday sun. 

Poker's real easy when you've been trained since infancy to be fairly stoic. That being said, sometimes he did poorly. Lady Luck didn't often flip him the bird, but when she did it was really something. Thankfully that hasn't happened in a while. He's just fixing to lay down a high straight when Sam Chisholm himself strolls through the front door of the saloon. Faraday feels a pull towards him immediately. If the man had been a baby, Joshua would've been talking his mother's ear off already. 

Chisholm does his business and Faraday goes outside with the brothers and deals with them. He was hoping to catch the warrant officer before he took off, but the Force has a way of redirecting things, don't he know it. He huffs a breath and takes off toward the corral to get Jack. He's always had a way with animals, another gift from the universe. They just seem to be friendly to him, but Jack is special. That horse is hell on four legs and a whip for a tail. The asshole holding him won't trade at all. 

It's by all his previous training that Faraday doesn't jump when Chisholm rides up behind him and offers to buy that damn horse in exchange for his services. The man probably can't even tell he's a Jedi, but Josh sees him eyeing up his guns. That's fair--He's always been better with the pistol than the saber.

**Author's Note:**

> let the train wreck begin and the word vomit commence. decided to just put this out here. will probably touch on goody next, or maybe use his pov. titles are taken from the jedi code


End file.
